A Lovely Beautiful Night
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Sakuma can't sleep, and it's all his teammates fault. Desperate to get to sleep, he decides to take a walk along the beach. While there, he sees a certain pink haired surfer. Can Tsunami help him with his problem, or will he just make it worse? One-shot. Pairings: Tsunami x Sakuma, HIroto x Kazemaru. Mentions of ToraTachi and TobiFudou.


A Lovely Beautiful Night

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sakuma grunted in aggravation as he stared at the wall across from his bed. He could practically hear everything that was going on, on the other side. It wasn't hard either. The moans and grunts made it very clear what was happening.

"Hi-Hiroto," he heard Kazemaru moan out.

"Quiet Ichirou," Hiroto then said as he grunted. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

'A bit late don't you think' Sakuma thought. As nice as it was to know his friend was 'getting some', it also upset him. The cyan haired boy didn't have anyone to 'keep his bed warm' with. At one point he did, but it all blew up in flames when he found out Genda was in love with the blonde haired she-male, Aphrodi.

Getting up from his bed, he left out his room. 'Maybe a glass of milk will help me through this night' he thought as he went down to the kitchen. On his way there, he passed Toramaru's door. Pausing in front of it he heard what sound like Tachimukai's voice.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he heard. Yep, it was the little brunette goalkeeper. 'What is he doing in Toramaru's room?'

His question was answered at the sound of something slamming against the door. Then a loud moan sound through the hallway. Sakuma's eyes then widened in shock. Even the youngest of them were getting their freak on. 'Does everyone have someone but me' he wondered as he started back on his trip to the kitchen. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Finally getting to his destination, he froze at the open kitchen doors. He sighed at the view he just walked in on. Fudou was bent over the island table, getting furiously pounded into by Tobitaka. The brunette sighed into the mouth that was kissing him as he ran his fingers through the purple strands. Tobitaka was too into bringing the smaller male pleasure to notice Sakuma.

'I hate my life' Sakuma thought, turning away from the view. 'Maybe a walk can calm me down'. Heading to the front door, he slipped on his shoes and left the hormone driven house. Standing in front of the door, he took a deep breath. Walking around the house, he started towards the beach.

The walk to the beach didn't take long. It was only a three minute walk, which gave the cyan haired male a little bit of time to get everything off his mind. When he got to his destination he slowed down until he stopped at the edge of the ocean. Looking out at the dark waters he sighed in contempt.

The sounds of the ocean calmed him down even more than the walk. Sitting down on the sand, he listened to the sounds around him. The wind blowing leaves, the waved smacking against each other, and the slap of something hard hitting the water. Opening his eyes at the sound, he searched around, hoping to find the cause of the slapping.

Still looking out at the ocean he saw a figure moving above the water. From what he could see the person, base of the shape, had pink hair. 'The only person crazy enough to be out there with that color hair that I know of is Tsunami' he thought. He watched as the pink haired male glide across the water. For some reason, the way the taller male moved caused a weird sensation to flow through his body.

Attraction. It was the only word that described how he was feeling. Sakuma shifted in place as Tsunami moved towards the beach. The pink haired boy was surprised to see the other there. So when he saw Sakuma, he was a bit curious as to why he was on the beach at night.

"Hey," Tsunami said as he floated on his board near the edge of the ocean.

"Hi," Sakuma said, giving a slight wave. He was nervous. This was actually his first time talking with the High School boy.

They hadn't spoken since Sakuma had gotten chosen as a substitute, so the fact that Tsunami was speaking to him shocked him. Still staring at the cyan haired boy, Tsunami asked, "So... Why are you out here at night?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that instead?"

Head flung back, Tsunami gave out a hearty laugh. He then scratched the back of his head nervously, as if he was just caught in the act. Looking back at the smaller male, he grinned.

"Came out for a ride," he said, grin still on his face.

Sakuma blushed at the grin. Though, for some reason, his eyes roamed down the pink haired male's toned chest. As silly as Tsunami was, he wasn't completely oblivious to what went on around him. He knew Sakuma was checking him out, however, he didn't really mind. 'He can stare all he wants' he thought at the blush on the smaller males face.

"So..," he said, pulling Sakuma out of his staring. The cyan took his eyes of the muscular chest to two dark eyes. He could see amusement in them. "Are you going to tell me why you're out here? I told you why I was."

"Couldn't sleep," Sakuma muttered.

Tsunami nodded, understanding what he meant. Realizing that he's been the water long enough, he started back to shore. Sakuma didn't expect the other to start moving towards his direction. He grunted at the sight of the darker skinned male. Tsunami was soaking wet. A strand of water trailed down from his neck to his abs. His hair was there was only word to describe how the taller boy looked. Sexy.

'And I thought Genda was good looking' Sakuma thought, as he watched Tsunami squeeze sea water out of his hair. He smiled at him as he walked over to where Sakuma was sitting. Tsunami then laid his surfboard down beside him on his left side.

Lying down in the sand, he stared up at the sky. It was a full moon, and the stars shone brightly. "It's a beautiful night tonight."

Looking from the older boy to the sky, Sakuma had to agree. The way the moonlight hit the water made it look as if the water was see-through. He could see schools of little fish swimming a few ways away from the shore. The cyan haired boy couldn't help but smile as he watched a tiny fish try to keep up with his group.

Seeing the smile on the others face made Tsunami curious. He knew Sakuma was staring at the ocean, but he had no clue as to what was making him smile. Looking to where the other was staring all he saw were fish swimming.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, not realizing how close he was to the smaller male.

Sakuma's heart skipped a beat at the feel of something warm hitting his ear. Turning to his left, he found Tsunami's face right in front of him. The pink haired male was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Coughing into his hand, he pointed to a school of fish.

Tsunami looked to where he was pointing. He saw the fish, but he didn't know what about them made the smaller male smile. Sakuma, seeing that the other was still confused, said, "I was watching the little fish behind them."

Moving his eyes a to the back of the group of fish, he found what Sakuma was talking about. The tiny fish looked to be struggling against the current trying to keep up. Tsunami couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of them.

"Reminds me of when I met Tachimukai," he said turning his vision back to cyan haired boy.

"Why's that?" Sakuma asked.

"At the time, he was trying to keep up with Endou. He always made Endou's goal his goal. Still is in fact." Sakuma just looked up at him; his eyes meeting pitch black entertained eyes. "One day, just like the little fish, he'll start becoming his own person. If that makes sense."

"Uh huh." The cyan wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy staring into the others eyes.

Tsunami was doing the same. Looking at Sakuma up close, he realized that the smaller male was very pretty. This was actually rare for him to think. He hadn't had thoughts of anyone he knew like that. Unconsciously, he reached his hand up to see if the cyan strands were as soft as they looked.

Sakuma sighed at the feel of Tsunami's wet hands running through his hair. He blushed as a light moan left his lips. 'Please tell me I did not just moan' he thought, and then his next thought was 'I hope he didn't hear that'. Tsunami did.

In fact, he was shocked by the sound. He hadn't known the other was going to react the way he did. His eyes went down to the lips that the sound came from. Sakuma's lips were plump and practically begged to be kissed. The thought caused Tsunami to freeze in place, before he did something he might regret.

However, despite what his brain was saying, his body was telling him otherwise. Unfreezing, his body started leaning towards the other. Sakuma, seeing where it was heading, was inwardly shrieking happily. 'He's going to kiss me' he thought.

And Tsunami did. Lightly pressing his lips to Sakuma's he let out a low groan. Sakuma gasped at the feel of the others lips. Just like the rest of Tsunami, they were wet. He could taste the salt water on them. 'It suites him.' Before he could think anymore, he felt the other slip his tongue into his mouth.

Sakuma moaned, not noticing that he was now lying on the sand. Tsunami was leaning over him, hands on both sides of his face. Bring his hands up to the pink haired male's cheeks; he let one slide through the pink strands. 'Soft' was the only thought he got our as Tsunami's hands started wandering.

They pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breath. Tsunami took the time to look down at the smaller boy. What he saw made him hard. Sakuma lay under him looking disheveled. His blue hair splayed out around him like a halo, lips red from their kissing, and shirt bunched up above his belly button. His pants were high on his legs, giving the pink haired male a view of his thick thighs. 'Beautiful' was the only word Tsunami had for how Sakuma looked.

Sakuma blushed, unknowingly making himself look cuter. Grinning down at the other, Tsunami bent down, capturing the pink lips again. He felt Sakuma's tiny hands grip his sides, pulling him closer. At this rate, he would literally be pressed on top of the smaller boy.

Releasing Sakuma's lips, Tsunami started kissing his neck. The kisses sent shivers down Sakuma's spine. While his lips were busy with the cyan's neck, his hands were working on the short, or rather soon-to-be, lack of shorts. Sitting up quickly, Tsunami got rid of black shorts Sakuma wore.

The cyan haired boy felt exposed, but that wasn't what was on his mind. 'I better not get sand anywhere' he thought. He closed his legs feeling the older boy staring at is lower half. Apparently closing them didn't make the other happy, because Tsunami forced his legs back open.

Looking up at the other Sakuma saw lust and what looked like something else in the pink haired boys eyes. Leaning back down on him, Tsunami muttered, "I'm going to make you feel really good."

Sakuma's blush got worse. It was now not only covering his face, but his neck and chest as well. 'Kami help me' he thought as the taller boy leaned down, face between his legs, taking him into his mouth. The feel of his hot mouth surrounding him caused him a lot of pleasure. His head was flung back; mouth wide open in a silent scream. Still in pleasure, he moved onto his elbows so that he could see Tsunami's face.

He almost regretted it. The pink haired boy was sucking him so hard, he felt like he'd explode. Letting his body plop back down onto the sand, he couldn't help but moan. The Tsunami had practically took him all the way into his mouth.

"FUCK!" Sakuma yelled out, trying to get a group of the sand as he was brought into an orgasm.

Tsunami, feeling the smaller male come undo, swallowed the liquid that shot into his mouth. Giving two last quick sucks, he released Sakuma. He stared at the other, amazed at how utterly fucked Sakuma looked. Inwardly, he was giving himself a pat on the back. It had been his first time giving someone a blowjob, and felt that despite that, he did a good job.

"You feeling alright?" he asked moving back up Sakuma's body.

"Y-Yeah," Sakuma stuttered. He was feeling the after affects from the mind-blowing sensation.

Tsunami smiled down at the other. Leaning down, he gave the cyan a light kiss. Sakuma stared at him for a second, before asking, "Is this going to be a onetime thing?"

"Only if you want it to be," Tsunami said. Though inside he was hoping the other didn't agree.

The cyan glared at him. Lifting his hand up to the others hair, he yanked the pink haired male down into a harsh kiss. "Hell no. You're mine."

After what just happened, he was not letting the older boy get away that easily. 'Not even sex with Genda was that good' he thought, which made him think. If a blow job was that good with Tsunami, who knew what sex would be like. Just thinking about it made Sakuma hard again. 'It'd have to wait though.'

Tsunami was happy. Sakuma wanted him. Now that he thought about it he had a few firsts with the smaller male. First kiss, first blowjob, and first boyfriend. 'Probably' he thought. But he was willing to see where it went.

Standing up, he stretched," We should probably head back."

Sakuma agreed as he stood up. His legs, however, were shaking so badly he could hardly keep himself balanced. Tsunami managed to catch him as he started falling face forward.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tsunami asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine," Sakuma said, holding onto his pink haired lover with one hand. With the other, he picked up his short to put them on. Once getting them on he waited for Tsunami to get his surfboard.

They headed back to the house making small talk. As soon as they were inside, Tsunami sat his surfboard against a wall then help his lover up the stairs to his bedroom. They stopped in front of Sakuma's door, seeing Hiroto and Kazemaru standing outside Kazemaru's door kissing each other good night.

Sakuma coughed loud enough for them to hear, but not too loud as to wake anyone else up. The tealnet and red head pulled apart at the sound. Kazemaru's face went red, seeing his friend and one of their teammates staring at them. Hiroto didn't really mind. It just meant that they now knew who the tealnet belonged to.

"We'll pretend we didn't see anything," Sakuma said, grinning at his embarrassed friend.

Opening his door, he pulled Tsunami inside, then closed it behind them. Kazemaru groaned. He couldn't believe Sakuma caught him and Hiroto kissing. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the red head.

"Who would have thought," Hiroto muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kazemaru asked his boyfriend.

Kissing the tealnet one more time before heading to his room, Hiroto let his lips lightly brush against the smaller males ear. "He was limping."

Watching the other walk away, he thought of what he was just told. 'He was limping? What does that mean?' he wondered. He didn't get much into it, because as soon as he went back into his room, he was starting to dose off. The tealnet fell on his bed, ready to sleep. Thinking of his boyfriends words once more, he finally realized what the other was saying. Quickly sitting up, he yelled in his mind 'SAKUMA AND TSUNAMI HAD SEX!'

In Sakuma's room, the cyan haired boy was curled up next to Tsunami, smiling to himself. Somehow he knew what Kazemaru was thinking. 'Idiot. We haven't had sex ... yet' he thought.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**So what did you think? This was something I had been on my mind for some time. Depending on what you think, I may do more on this pair.**


End file.
